Station Square (Sonic the Hedgehog)
*''Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut'' *''Sonic Adventure 2: Battle'' *''Sonic Pinball Party'' *''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic Generations'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' |location = Earth |inhabitants = *Amy Rose *Various human residents |rides = Twinkle Park |inspiration = *New York City *Chicago *Philadelphia *Boston |media = *Archie Comics *''Sonic X'' |ruler = Mayor of Station Square |visitors = *Sonic the Hedgehog *Dr. Eggman *Chaos *Tikal *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Big the Cat *Froggy *E-102 Gamma |final state = Majority destroyed by Perfect Chaos }} is a location in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. It is a heavily populated city famous for its many attractions including an amusement park, a hotel/restaurant, and a casino district. A train station in the city allows travel to the Mystic Ruins. It has a human population of 2,856,427 and a near-resemblance to New York City, Chicago, Philadelphia and Boston. History ''Sonic Adventure'' In the beginning of Sonic Adventure, Sonic goes to Station Square for fun, and stumbles across Chaos, a strange creature that is wreaking havoc on the city. Sonic defeats it, and later learns that Dr. Eggman had released Chaos and is planning on collecting the seven Chaos Emeralds to transform Chaos into an incredibly powerful beast that can destroy Station Square, so that Eggman can build his Eggmanland on its ruins. Sonic and Tails go after the Chaos Emeralds in order to stop Chaos from obtaining them, and one was found in Station Square (in Casinopolis, to be precise). Station Square also plays a role in the other characters' stories: Knuckles finds three pieces of the Master Emerald there, Amy lives there, and Big and Gamma both go there looking for Froggy. Eventually the heroes face off against Eggman in his Egg Carrier, defeating him and Chaos. In a fit of rage, Eggman fires a gigantic missile into the heart of the city. However, the rocket misfires and turns out to be a dud. Tails races Dr. Eggman to the missile and manages to deactivate it completely before the Doctor gets a chance to set it off manually. However, Chaos eventually obtains all seven Chaos Emeralds, and transforms into Perfect Chaos. Perfect Chaos easily destroys Station Square by flooding the city in an enormous tsunami, and proceeds to roam around the rubble of buildings submerged in the water. Super Sonic ultimately defeats the beast and leaves the destroyed city in pursuit of a fleeing Eggman. Because of Perfect Chaos' destruction, the current state of Station Square is unknown. ''Sonic Adventure 2'' Rouge the Bat references Station Square in Sonic Adventure 2, when Eggman asks her where the last Chaos Emerald is. Rouge takes out a newspaper article that states that Tails was rewarded with a Chaos Emerald at Station Square's city hall for saving the city from the missile. This may suggest that the city was rebuilt, or at least not completely destroyed. ''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' .]] Station Square reappears in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood as part of Blue Ridge Zone. However, it bears no resemblance to the one seen in Sonic Adventure, meaning it may be a different place, a new part of the city, or the city rebuilt after its destruction at the hands of Perfect Chaos (however, Knuckles remarks to the team that they should be careful as they don't know much about this place, which would suggest either that this iteration of Station Square is an entirely different location, or that it has changed beyond recognition since their last time being there). Other game appearances ''Sonic Pinball Party'' Even though Station Square is not seen or mentioned, Casinopolis makes a reappearance as the main setting in Sonic Pinball Party's story mode. ''Mario & Sonic'' series ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, images of a ruined version of Station Square akin to the one in Sonic Adventure can be seen during the battle against the ice version of Perfect Chaos during the Dream Figure Skating event. ''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Games'' In Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games, Speed Highway appears as part of the Roller Coaster Bobsleigh event. It looks near identical to it's appearance in Sonic Generations, albeit with snow and ice. ''Sonic Generations'' Station Square reappears in Sonic Generations as the setting of Sonic's rematch with Perfect Chaos. The city is submerged, as it was in the original fight, though there are sections of highway floating around as well. Speed Highway also makes a reappearance as a playable level. Despite this, the city is never mentioned by name. Citizens The residents of Station Square are a diverse bunch, although their names are generally not revealed. Station Square's status as a booming city and a major tourist attraction has kept the residents happy for the most part, though just like other places it is not without problems. *'Mayor of Station Square' – The Mayor of Station Square finds running the city from City Hall to be a tough job. But the Mayor does listen to its citizens, only to complain about all the hard work he has to do later. *'Station Square Police Department (S.S.P.D.)' – The Station Square Police Department patrols the city quite diligently. However the police are ill-equipped to handle a monstrous threat such as Chaos or Dr. Ivo “Eggman” Robotnik. *'Station Square Central Railroad Workers' – The Railroad Workers are responsible for the train operation at Station Square Central Station. They used to work long hours for not enough pay until they went on strike. Though the strike made it difficult for Sonic the Hedgehog and friends to stop Dr. Ivo “Eggman” Robotnik’s evil plans for Chaos, it did get the Railroad Workers the fairness they wanted. *'Mr. Know-It-All' – “Mr. Know-It-All” is an annoying kid who “knows it all.” After giving tips, Mr. Know-It-All often says something smug. *'Newsstand Saleswoman' – The Newsstand Saleswoman is always the first to get the news in Station Square. She also commutes on the train, so when the Railroad Workers go on strike, the Newsstand Saleswoman is stuck in the city. *'Hotel Manager' – The Hotel Manager takes care of the hotel with the penthouse restaurant next to the Station Square Central Station. The manager likes chao. *'Cyber Net Inc. Building Owner' – The owner of Cyber Net Inc., the nicest skyscraper in Station Square. He freaks out when Dr. Ivo “Eggman” Robotnik damages his building. *'Burger Shop Guy' – The Burger Shop Guy is a guy who works in the Burger Shop in Station Square. He has a strange feeling that he is being watched but can never figure out why. The Burger Shop Guy also gets the creeps from some girl (the Girl with Crush on Burger Shop Guy) who always hangs around his shop. *'Girl with Crush on Burger Shop Guy' – A shy girl with a crush on the Burger Shop Guy. She cannot muster the courage to confess her feelings to him so she just hangs around the shop staring at him. Sometimes she gets the strength to actually go into the shop, but winds up standing around for a while before just ordering a burger. In the end, the Girl with Crush on Burger Shop Guy actually gets a job next to him. *'Girl waiting for her Father' – A little girl who stands in front of the Station Square Central train station everyday waiting for her father to return from a Mystic Ruins excavation. *'Cheating Boyfriend' – A guy who is high on his dates and always thinks he is in love. He often says stupid things in his proclamations of love and cannot understand why it is wrong to love more than one woman. *'Cheated On Girlfriend 1' – The Cheating Boyfriend’s first girlfriend. When she found out about his dating another woman (Cheated On Girlfriend 2), she got very angry with him. *'Cheated On Girlfriend 2' – The Cheating Boyfriend’s second girlfriend. When she found out about his dating another woman (Cheated On Girlfriend 1), she also got very angry with him. *'Compulsive Gambler' – A mother who goes out gambling at Station Square’s Casinopolis every night and cannot stop herself. The Compulsive Gambler eventually realizes she does not spend enough time with her son. *'Compulsive Gambler’s Son' – The son of the Compulsive Gambler. He is deeply bothered by how his mother abandons him every night to go to the Station Square’s Casinopolis and sometimes cries. She eventually realizes the harm she causes to him. *'Vanity Shop Owner' – The owner of a vanity shop near City Hall, he hates when people use the back door to enter his store. *'The Twins' - A pair of blonde girls on vacation in Station Square. They claim that despite their similar appearance they have two totally different personalities. During the daytime, the girls can usually be found at the pool, and at night they will be at the Casino or Twinkle Park. They leave Station Square once the Egg Carrier crashes. *'Mystic Ruins Excavation Party' – Upon hearing that the ruins of an ancient civilization were in the Mystic Ruins jungle, the Excavation Party set out to search for them. The new guy in the group does not get to go very far but the group winds up losing 2 parties in the jungle for a while and still never finds the ruins. Points of interest *Casino District/Casino Area **Back Alley **Casinopolis **Casino KEN **Movie Theater **Station Sq Diner *Central District /Station Area[[:File:Map - Station Square.png|In-game map of Station Square from Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut]]. **KDR Records **Gaid Beauty **Goblin Nightclub **Newsstand **Sewage Maintenance **Skyscraper **SS Central Station/Central Station ***Station District ****Platform **Station Square Books **Twinkle Park Elevator *City Hall District/City Hall Area **Antiques Shop **ATOZ School **Burger Shop **City Hall **DEC Goods Store **Koon Glasses **Manhole **SS City Office *Emerald Coast *Hotel **Hotel District ***Elevator to Chao Garden ***Hotel Observatory ***Front Desk ***Pool ***Station Square Garden *Sea *Speed Highway *Station Sq Dock *Twinkle Spark District **Twinkle Circuit **Twinkle Park In other media Archie Comics .]] In the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics, Station Square, previously known as the "Hidden City of the Ancients", was an secret underground city created from the Hidden City Initiative. It is one of the places on Mobius that humans inhabit. When Dr. Eggman sought to control Chaos, the Knothole Freedom Fighters and Nate Morgan, an Overlander familiar with the city, came to Station Square to warn the people and later have their decisive battles with Chaos. As Station Square expanded into the United Federation, the city participated more actively in the ongoing war with the Eggman Empire with their allies from the Republic of Acorn. Following the Super Genesis Wave, Station Square and its history was changed to be almost indistinguishable from its video game incarnation. During the Shattered World Crisis, Station Square's proximity to a fault line from the planet's break-up left it flooded and heavily damaged, leading to several evacuation efforts from the Freedom Fighters and G.U.N. ''Sonic X'' .]] In the anime series ''Sonic X and its comic series published by Archie Comics, Station Square was the main setting of the series for season 1 and 2 (also referred to as series 1). In this media, Station Square is the home of the series' main human protagonist Christopher Thorndyke and his family, and is where Sonic and the others from his world were sent to after Chaos Control sent them to Earth. Throughout the series, Dr. Eggman mounted several attacks on the city with his robots, but Sonic and his friends foiled the doctor's plans every time. Eventually, Sonic, his friends and Dr. Eggman had to leave Station Square to return back to their world. Trivia *The city and buildings in Station Square have similarities to real-life locations, such as New York City, Tokyo, Miami, Chicago, Philadelphia and Vancouver. **Station Square is, in fact, an actual location: a large portion of downtown Pittsburgh. *This city is similar to Empire City featured in Sonic Unleashed. References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Video game locations Category:Fictional cities and towns Category:Fictional elements introduced in 1999